Izaya, you cockblock!
by Al-Saiduq
Summary: Hibiya's finally 18! Delic can finally get some sexing done! That is... until they run into a little problem that only Izaya has the key to... Delic/Hibiya and some included Shizaya. Rated M for eventual smut.


_A/N: There's not enough Delic/Hibiya stuff on that I can find ): Might as well contribute to it :)_

_Live Journal prompt: _

_Here's the thing. Delic really want to get into Hibiya's pants - little does he know that Hibiya's virginity is well protected by a fabulous gold chastity belt! Naturally, it's locked and calling a lock smith would be of no use since the lock on this baby is high-tech, despite it being a complete medieval contraption._

_The keybearer? Why, none other than Hibiya's guardian, Orihara Izaya of course! He didn't want his precious new protegee to become a complete slut like that other one afterall (Psyche)._

_- Anon would prefer if Hibiya was a little younger than Delic, say 18ish - finally ready to get laid._

_- Delic has to get the key from Izaya but must overcome several challenges._

_- Please let there be a happy ending and smut galore!_

Delic let his hand wander Hibiya's torso as it went lower and lower. His mouth was a little occupied at that moment.

"Ahh...Delic.." Hibiya moans in between each wet kiss after kiss. Delic lets one hand stroke Hibiya's body as it wandered lower, while the other hand delicately plays with one of Hibiya's perk nipple.

Hibiya deemed this to be the best 18th birthday he'll ever had (even if its going to be his only). The day started off like any other with the exception of the occasional 'Happy Birthday's thrown his way. His nicer twin, Psyche, threw a surprise birthday party for him. The only ones who were there were those Hibiya deemed to be "acceptable" for his taste: Shizuo, Izaya, Tsugaru, Tsuppari, Toki, Tengoku, Linda, Psyche, and Diamond. His party would've been perfect if his blockhead of a boyfriend didn't have to work that day.

But, Delic sure did manage to make up for it. His tongue, at the moment, doing most of the work.

"A-Ahh! Delic... hurry up! We don't need foreplay!" Hibiya commanded. Delic merely rolled his eyes. _Geez, as if I'm not impatient as well?_

Hibiya and Delic started dating when Sir-Royal-Pain-in-The-Ass was 16. Delic, himself, freshly 20. Delic was in love with the boy when Izaya introduced them. He absolutely fell head over heels at first sight and vowed that the next, and final, person he was going to take to bed will be Hibiya. Easier said than done. Hibiya was extremely sexy, as nice as it sounded, it was also hell for Delic. He wanted to make love to the boy as soon as he could. He wanted to hear Hibiya scream his name in ecstasy. Delic was always restraining himself from just taking the boy right there and then every time he bends over to change the movies for Movie nights. He told himself to wait until the boy was of age, so, y'know, it wouldn't be illegal and shit...

Thank the heavens Hibiya finally turned 18. He can finally perform one of the acts from his wet dream!

Just as Delic began removing Hibiya's tights and boxers, he felt something prick his fingers. A shock of some sort.

"The fuck? Hibiya, did your crotch just bite me or some shit!" Delic yelps. Jumping backwards and out of Hibiya's personal heat, which he missed right away.

"Are you serious...?" Hibiya looks down and he was reminded of the damned Chasity belt he was bound to. "Damn you, Izaya-san..."

Meanwhile with Izaya...

"Shizu-chan~! Do that again!" Izaya mewls as Shizuo flicks his tongue on another nipple. The two most dangerous men of Ikebukuro engaging in their own nightly activities, unaware of the visitors they were soon to have.

"Say my name again and I'll CONSIDER hurrying it up." Maybe. Shizuo liked torturing his Izaya into a panting mess. He shuttered. The mere thought turned him on even more.

"You inconsiderate protozoan!" Izaya grew impatient, his hard-on agreeing with him.

"Now, now. That's not my name. I suggest you say it more nicely before I speed up a little TOO quickly and maybe accidentally forget to prepare you, I~Za~Ya~-Kun~." Teasing was fun. Now Shizuo understood why Delic liked it so much, especially if he kept getting seductive, if not angry, gazes at him.

Izaya froze. Might as well play along with his little game just this once before he walks around Ikebukuro anf Shinjuku with a crutch and supplements to ease the pain he'd surely would have received.

Putting on his best seductive gaze and widening his legs further, Izaya purred, "Shizu~Chan~... I want your large cock to pound me until I'm seeing stars for the next week and a half." With second thought, Izaya adds in, "with lube." Fixing the sexiest, most seductive gaze he's ever made in Shizuo's direction.

"Damn! Hibiya, you should learn from those two. Take notes." A voice similar to Shizuo is spoken from the doorway of the bedroom. "Oh no! Go on! We'll bet out the door soon! Just, y'know, hand over a certain key to a certain prince's goodies." At that, Hibiya blushes crimson and punch Delic from behind, hiding his face in embarrassment behind Delic. Thank goodness this man was freakishly tall.

At the sight of the audience they had, Shizuo's dick shrunk, turned off at the thought of his and Izaya's look-a-likes hearing their dirty talk just seconds ago. Izaya hissed, still having a hard-on and feeling Shizuo's own shrink back. Then, his mind finally processed what Delic said, and what he was referring to. Izaya throws a glare at Delic's direction and a disapproving glance at Hibiya, who shrinks away even further.

"Hell no." Was all Izaya said.

"The fuck? You can do that kind of shit with Shizuo," Said man was buttoning his shirt back on and lighting a smoke, prepared to leave. "And Psyche and Tsugaru are probably going at it right now like bunnies in heat! Yet you can't unlock Hibiya's damn chastity belt when he's an ADULT now!"

"Call me when you settle this." Shizuo gives Izaya a quick peck and abruptly leaves, much to Izaya's disapproval. Izaya glares down at the bulge in his pants and his erect nipples. _This is going to be a long, painfully cold shower..._

"Well?"

"'Well' What? I'm not giving you the damn key!" Izaya remarks, obviously pissed off that Shizu-can and himself were rudely interrupted. "Hibiya's not like that damn slut!" Delic winced at this, hating how Izaya insults his music partner.

"Damn cockblock! He's fucking 18! He can do whatever the hell he wants and I'm pretty damn sure he wants to have sex, too!" Delic's voice rose, obviously losing his patience. Hibiya, from behind Delic, gains some bravery at the mention of his well-deserved adulthood. He nods in agreement and makes a small noise in the back of his throat. He IS 18! He should be able to be able to do whatever his royal heart desired! And that is to be screwed senseless by Delic!

...That came out completely wrong and at the same time, was a real turn-on.

Izaya looks at the duo for a moment before deciding to get payback. Grinning, he agrees. "But on a few conditions..."

_Shit..._ Delic thought. _This is going to be bad..._

'Its not that bad...its not that bad... its not that bad...'

Delic chanted this in his head as he streaked Ikebukuro, completely naked. He kept telling himself it was all for Hibiya and that Izaya was merely being the dick he is. Unfortunately, Izaya also mentioned to not cover his privates. Delic walked at a quick pace, hoping that no one would notice him, if he's lucky. Sadly, no such thing happened.

Countless women covered their children's eyes and gave Delic a dirty look. There were also women who were eyeing him with looks of lust and horniness. Teenage girls snapped photos with their camera phones. Some men were running away from him. Most were giving him lewd looks (thank the heavens he acquired Shizuo's strength). There were a few who were looking at him with great respect... _Weird ass people in this town.._ He thought to himself as he sprinted around the town.

_Delic remembered it well, Izsys collected himself from his ruined moment with Shizuo and dramatically pointed at Delic._

_"You! You must endure a series of humiliating tasks if you wish to court Hibiya!" Izaya stated, being the drama queen he is. Hibiya blushed and bashfully held on to Delic's arm. "Bow to me when I speak to you!" Izaya ordered. Hibiya complained, stating how __**he**__ was the prince and the Delic bows to no one but him. Reluctantly, Delic got on one knee and bowed his head towards Izaya._

_'All for Hibiya' He mentally told himself as Izaya hopped out of bed in his naked glory. Delic looked away as he imagined Izaya to be Hibiya, due to their similar features. Naked Hibiya ordering him around... the mere thought was making his cock stirred to life._

_"Streak across Ikebukuro," Izaya commanded. Thats not so bad, Hibiya thought. Delic knew better and waited for the final blow. "as naked as I am right now." Knew it._

_"Wh-what!" Hibiya stuttered in surprise. His face grew hot from the thought of Delic walking about Ikebukuro with his nice ass out for display for the world to see. No. Delic's naked-ness was for him and him alone! "But-!"_

_"No but's, except Delic's all over 'bukuro. I'm the one with the key, I make the rules of this little game." Oh, payback will be a total bitch. _

That vague memory... Izaya's dark look will forever haunt him...

[Shizuo?] A phone was promptly shoved in Delic's face and he swore to himself and whoever did so. Delic swatted the phone away and saw the delivery-woman Izaya usually hires. What was her name again... Suton? No. Chrome? Hell no. Where the hell did he get that?

[Oh... You're not Shizuo.] _No dip, sherlock._ The helmeted-stranger began typing a new message. [Delic, I presume?] He nodded.

[...May I ask, why are you... like this?]

Really, it only takes one word - no, name - for everything and anything to make sense. "Izaya." The woman nods in confirmation.

[I wish you the best of luck. Name's Celty, by the way.] And she drove off. That bike of her's left an uncomfortable breeze for Delic in places he'd like to not mention. _Well, might as well see how Shizuo-san's doing._ Delic thought to himself as he walked to Shizuo's apartment, walking as if he officially stopped caring about his nudity.

Why the cops have not arrested him for public indecency yet, he'll never know.

"Izaya-san, this is cruel and **unusual** punishment..." Hibiya says as he watched his lover walk around the town in his birthday suit. It was disheartening to him, knowing that unworthy commoners were also going to see Delic's huge-

"I'm pretty sure it sucks for you too, considering that bulge in your pants. Or are you having hormonal thoughts about Delic, ne! Hibi-chan?" Izaya teased, poking at Hibiya's cheeks that were now flushed with red. He looked down and could see his aching erection. Curse Delic's sexy ass...

Hibiya and Izaya were perched on the roof of some commercial building, watching Delic as he got used to the nudity. Hibiya, on the other hand, felt uneasy. Especially when Izaya made those kinds of comments.

"Of course not! Why would I think of such indecent thoughts!"

Izaya shrugged. "Dunno. Mere assumption considering Delic's pretty attractive. I'm pretty sure he'd be damn kinky in bed, and if not, the sex would be great. He looks about the same length as Shizuo." Izaya licked his lips at the thought of Shizuo panting and moaning Izaya's name. The mental images he was having were, dare he think it, delicious.

"Izaya-san! Please refrain from using such language around me!" Hibiya covered his ears and went into fetal position as Izaya dreamed of wet fantasies Shizuo and himself could try next time. Food play sounds amazingly kinky and erotic at the moment...


End file.
